krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex
|image1=Entertainment Exclusive2.jpeg |caption1= |nickname(s)= |intimacy_levels= |first_met=Pilot |started_dating=Pilot |status=Bounded }} When we first meet Seg and Nyssa in the Pilot of Krypton They are known as "TBA" by fans. Nyssa-Vex is from the House of Vex and Seg-El is a rankless. Nyssa claims that she wants to have a child with Seg and let him gain the name of the House of Vex. All this with the ulterior motive of getting Seg on the Vex's side when they finally overthrow the Voice of Rao and rule Krypton. They see a lot of potential in Seg-El in ruling Krypton. Nyssa's father, Daron-Vex agrees with her daughters initiative and is willing to grant Seg the family name and join the House of Vex. However, Seg refuses, in remembrance of how Daron had condemned his beloved grandfather, Val-El, to death outside of Kandor's protective environmental dome. Both sides come to agree on Seg being bound to Nyssa, but he himself not bearing the Vex name. (He joins the Science Guild and bears that Siegel.) They have a child named Cor-Vex. However, throughout the season, Nyssa makes a lot of kind gestures towards Seg and has frequent moments when she gives him long and lingering looks. These gestures and lingering looks show that she truly and genuinely cares for him. First, when Lyta-Zod gets arrested and charged with treason (the penalty being death) to act as a scapegoat for the High Council early on in season one, Seg turns to Nyssa for help, knowing that she had to power to save Lyta from condemnation. Lyta was charged with treason after arresting Kol-Da, a member of Commander Zod's squad in the Sagitari, for opening fire and killing an innocent rankless, unarmed man during the Rankless Initiative in Section 19 in Kandor city. This action conveniently made Lyta look like she was siding with the Black Zero organization as she was defending the rankless whom the High Council saw as mainly Black Zero operatives. Nyssa agrees to help Seg and so she begins her investigation. She consults Lyta in jail for her side of the story and finds that she is truly innocent. Nyssa begs Daron to lift charges off Lyta, which meant clearing any false witness against her and condemning Kol-Da instead. Daron seemed very reluctant and we later find out that he is having a love affair with Kol-Da and therefore cannot bear to lift the blame off Lyta. Nyssa eventually got her way with Daron lifting any false witness against Lyta. throughout the entire process, Nyssa was very persistent in helping Seg save Lyta's life, despite knowing that Seg was in love with Lyta. This could indicate that Nyssa actually loves Seg and cares for him. Also, to gain trust from Seg, Nyssa gathers his parents' ashes and puts them in an urn with the House of El Siegel on it and gives it Seg. (Seg was unable to celebrate funeral rights for his parents because they were killed as traitors.) Nyssa's secret kind gesture could have gotten her arrested, but she did it anyway, so could it really be that she had already started caring for him then? Seg also seemed to care for Nyssa, though claiming that it was because she was so willing to help him when he sought her help. He went to visit Nyssa in jail in an attempt to rescue her when the Voice of Rao (Brainiac in control actually) forced Daron to charge Nyssa with a death penalty even though he himself could have risked getting arrested. Going to her rescue seemed like a very loving and gallant move! To top this up, Seg and Nyssa share a passionate kiss in the last episode of season one right after Nyssa saves Seg's life by plunging the shard-like key to the Fortress of Solitude into Brainiac's head. Seg seems to be interested in Nyssa too (though he is clearly also in love with Lyta)! Nyssa couldn't stop worrying about Seg! Seg had told her to escape to Argo city in the last episode whilst he followed the squad members of the Sagitari and Black Zero, that joined forces, in an attempt to take Brainiac down. However, Nyssa didn't listen to him (thankfully) and came in the nick of time to free Seg from the control of Brainiac who was going to kill him. This could be the start of their blossoming relationship as a bound couple! Category:Relationships